Absorbent articles, such as diapers, for example, can be sold individually. At times, these absorbent articles are sold individually in lower income countries or in areas where consumers cannot afford to purchase an entire package of absorbent articles at a given time. In such an instance, a retailer may open the package of the absorbent articles and then sell individual absorbent articles to consumers at a lower cost than the entire package of the absorbent articles.